


The Downward Spiral of an Upward Breeze

by Rhidee



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 07:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10271774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhidee/pseuds/Rhidee
Summary: Charles Xavier, founder of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, with Ph.D.'s in Genetics and Biophysics, was undeniably an accomplished man.  You could easily call one such man a genius, an expert in what he dedicated himself to, and capable of making sound and logical decisions.The events that lead him to this point would beg to differ.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This probably will never get continued, but i really like it so its staying

Charles Xavier, founder of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, with Ph.D.'s in Genetics and Biophysics, was undeniably an accomplished man. You could easily call one such man a genius, an expert in what he dedicated himself to, and capable of making sound and logical decisions.

The events that lead him to this point would beg to differ.

You see, Charles Xavier was as much a smart man as he was a very, very stupid one. The problem with genius is you start to see the world in a structured way. You map patterns in what you see, and can predict what will happen based on those patterns. You become assured in your own intellect. 

But, unfortunately, the world does not follow a structure much at all. The world enjoys being chaotic, unorganized, a thousand different actions with a million different motives all wrapped up with each other. It is literally impossible to read all to possibilities in the world without knowing every speck of knowledge, and every person, all in incredibly detailed levels.

Thus, on the evening of March 13, as the air blew in through the open window of Dr. Xavier's office, he was planning a calm night in. Perhaps he would manage to finish his paperwork, and get to sit and read some fiction. There is something astonishing about being able to dip ones feet into another life, and Charles did love new experiences.

And so, focused on his work as he was, he failed to notice the approaching mind of one Sage Clayton, a mutant who had recently started living at Xavier's School. As far as threats go, it was assured Sage was not one of them. He was a boy of fourteen, who had wandered into the school after a large amount of confusing circumstances that could be summed up as "A Big Hot Mess". His ability was simple, he was a walking fish magnet. Luckily for both him and the fish, he didn't vastly dislike fish. He found them, in his own words, "Pretty goddamn cool". He spent a large amount of time with sand in his hair and the sea between his toes. He also had an series of mental blocks dividing his mind like a child shoving play dough into a hairbrush.

With this in mind, I request you do not blame Sage for making the journey down the long hall to Charles' office, sand floating behind him with his quick silent pace. Nor the speed of which he opened the door to the office, his hands ice cold on the room temperature metal. And certainly do not blame him for the speed of which he shot Charles Xavier with a dart gun, hitting him in the jugular vein with an unidentified substance, and knocking Charles out cold.

The details of this next bit do not matter. Just know that by 9pm, Charles Xavier was secured in a 10 by 10 room, containing a single bed, and a door that lead to a small bathroom with nothing but a toilet and a sink. Someone had done a kindness and left a book on the bed, a paperback of Maniac Magee, with a water stain on the bottom right portion of it.

And thus we truly begin our story.


End file.
